You are my pet
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: [AU] [Serie de drabbles: 500 palabras por capítulo] Tras una ruptura amorosa, a una cuadra de su casa, Kagura encuentra una caja. Dentro de una caja, un perro albino herido. Junto con el perro una carta dirigida a un tal Sesshomaru. La carta profetizaba una maldición: cada luna nueva se volverá hombre.
1. 1

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia._**

* * *

**_Nota antes de leer: _**

_¡Hola y bienvenidos! _

_Para los que me leen: ya sé que debería estar escribiendo los capítulos de mis otros fics, pero les pido que me dejen cumplir este pequeño capricho. _

_Bueno, para empezar, está historia está inspirada en el manga: Kimi wa petto. Si no lo han leído está bien, no tendrán ningún problema en entender la historia. Además, sólo el primer capítulo es similar al manga. Cuando lo escribí, lo hice a modo de práctica. Solo por escribir. El segundo drabble siguió otro rumbo y ni se diga los demás. En general tiene guiños del manga que ya iré marcando al final de cada drabble. Era todo lo que quería comentar. Siento que si no lo hacía, alguien que si leyó si el manga dirá que lo plagie, pero no. Como les digo, siguió un rumbo muy diferente. Aclarado esto, hora de leer :D_

* * *

**||YOU ARE MY PET||**

* * *

_SessKagu_

_Serie de drabbles_

* * *

Primera Parte

Luna Nueva

1

Y después de muchos años, al fin sucedió. Ella sólo se limitó a darle una merecida bófeta en la cara por el tiempo que le hizo perder. No le lloró, no le reclamó. No trató de darle una solución, porque aunque sabía que él si era alguien inferior y que además contaba con mucho menos futuro del que Kagura tendría.

Y así terminó ese noviazgo, justo después de que él pronunciará las palabras:

_"Tengo a alguien, alguien a mi nivel"._

No le quiso dar ninguna importancia. Camino con tranquilidad pensando en que debía encontrar a alguien que no fuera igual a él. A su nivel, como su ex lo pronunció. El problema es que no existía alguien así. Las mujeres no tienen el derecho a superarse y tener a un hombre a su lado. Era el hombre quien debía crecer y la mujer acompañar su éxito. Y con este erróneo pensamiento, reflexionando, camino durante la noche hasta su casa sujetando su bolso.

No quiso pagar el taxi, tampoco que alguien le ofreciera llevarla. Tres años en la compañía de danza y aun no podía tener su propio carro. Tres años, además, de intentar en vano conseguir un mejor papel. De cualquier manera, dijo para consolarse, quería caminar, sentir la brisa, cubrirse por la noche. Por poco y toma un camino equivocado por estar tan distraída.

Y ese extraño dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba desde hace días.

Lo que nunca pensó es que a una cuadra de su casa, justo en un callejón, cerca de gran bote de la basura, había una caja. En cualquier otro día hubiera pasado desapercibida, sin mirar ese objeto. Pero en ese día especial, la caja se movió. Arqueó ambas cejas, se acercó y después de detuvó.

¿Tal vez sería un gato? ¿O un perro?

Sería un perro.

No cualquier perro, claro que no. La caja era enorme, tan grande como para que entrara un hombre con facilidad.

Así que abrió la caja, y no se esperó encontrar esa clase de perro. Uno muy blanco y grande. Dormido.

Lo último que ella quería era animales.

Y volvió a cerrar la caja.

Otra vez se movió y movió sus sentimientos. No era tan malvada como decían sus compañeros. Rodó los ojos y resignada, intentó arrastrar la caja con todas sus fuerzas y lo logró, pero se cansó en los primeros metros. Luego intentó despertar al animal para que al menos saliera de ahí, pero este no reaccionó.

¿Estaría muerto?

Su panza le decía que respiraba.

Diablos. Si hubiera estado muerto se libraría de cuidarlo. Así que siguió arrastrando la caja hasta su casa.

Vivía sola. En un casa pequeña, pero grande para ella. Una casa en la que pensó que dejaría en algún momento para irse a vivir con su novio. Al entrar, no tiempo tuvo de pensar en lo que hacía una hora ocurrió. ¿Tenía caso pensarlo? No, porque él se lo dijo, encontró a alguien a su nivel.

Ella, sin estar consiente, también.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

_¿Qué les pareció? No me voy a extender mucho._

_Sí, el perro es Sesshomaru. En el manga, la protagonista encuentra la caja con un chico herido adentro. Ella lo lleva a su casa y al ver su cabello le recuerda al perro que tenía antes de niña, y al cual le contaba sus problemas. Es una comedia romántica. La mujer se queda con el chico y automáticamente le pone el nombre de su perro. La chica me recuerda un poco a Sesshomaru, para que me hago. _  
_ Cuando lo escribí, a pesar de que no tenía intenciones de publicarlo, se me hizo ilógico que Sesshomaru aceptará quedarse así como así con Kagura a vivir como su mascota. ¿Y por qué es un perro? Bueno, ya lo verán. _

_Serán como 30 o 40 drabbles divididos en tres partes. No tardaré en actualizar. En cinco días a lo mucho subo el siguiente._

_Este comienzo se lo quiero dedicar a Schala S, ella sabe por qué. Ella es una de las grandes autoras de del fandom de Dragon Ball. ¡Tienen que leerla! Las inspirara como lo ha hecho conmigo. _

_Muchas gracias por leer y Gracias por el apoyo a mis demás fics. _


	2. 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia._**

* * *

**||YOU ARE MY PET||**

* * *

_SessKagu_

_Serie de drabbles_

* * *

Primera Parte

Luna Nueva

2

Se tiró en su sofá cansada de arrastrar por la banqueta el perro blanco y pesado. ¿Quién lo dejaría por ahí? ¿Para qué tener animales si al rato se fastidian de ellos? Seguramente ella también se hartaría pero ya estaba acostumbrada a convivir con personas que la fastidiaban. Su hermano y su primo eran de esos.

Se puso de pie e intentó despertar al animal. Al tocarlo, el suave pelaje la cautivó. Definitivamente no era ningún perro de la calle. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de la extraña marca que tenía en su frente: una luna creciente.

—¿Por qué le pondrían algo tan ridículo?

Kagura rompió la caja y volvió a mover al animal y con la voz elevada alzada diciéndole que debía despertarse. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y un segundo después despertó por completo, poniéndose de cuatro patas y gruñendo al ver su salvadora.

—Lo que faltaba.

La mujer había olvidado su mala suerte con los animales. Aunque con los perros… Bien, en algún momento de su vida tuvo uno. Sólo que ese lo crió desde cachorro y podía mandarlo a su antojo. Como cuando su perro le comía a propósito la tarea a su hermano mayor. Ese si era una buena mascota. No como el mal agradecido que tenía enfrente. Suficiente, última vez que hacía algo por algún ser vivo.

Levanto ambas manos, listas para cubrirse el rostro ante cualquier percance y le dijo: "_Tranquilo, bonito. Yo te traje"._

Por algún milagro el perro parecía entenderle. Dejó de gruñir y la miró tan fijante que perturbó a Kagura. Que un animal haga eso definitivamente no era de Dios. Sin embargo, el cuadrúpedo lo hacía. Este dio un paso en su dirección y cayó al suelo de costado.

La mujer, aun con terror, se acercó a _él _y como si fuera una mortal enemiga, volvió a gruñirle y la miró furioso. Kagura retrocedió unos pasos, observando como el perro albino intentaba ponerse de pie en vano. A lo mejor era porque le recordaba a su vieja mascota y amigo, pero ella sin chistear acarició su cabeza. El animal tenía su orgullo, al sentir la mano de mujer sobre él movió su cabeza con arrogancia.

Con los ojos como platos por la reacción, ella se retiró a la cocina. Ese perro parecía más hombre, uno demasiado irritable. Le daban miedo tales actitudes, aunque era fascinante tenerlo ahí. Tomó uno de sus platos soperos y lo lleno de agua, para en el siguiente minuto dárselo al perro, sólo que este volvió a negar una atención de su parte.

Bueno, bueno. Más rechazada no podía sentirse. Primero su exnovio de tantos años y ahora el perro a quien salvó. Al menos el perro aún no se iba de su lado, y eso porque al parecer estaba lastimado. ¿Por qué su novio de tantos años no se lastimó como él?

Kagura no se daba cuenta todavía que en la caja que ella rompió, un sobre la aguardaba.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

_¡Hola! n.n_

_Estoy contenta por este fic. Estoy a nada de terminar la primera parte (aunque dos drabbles se me resisten ¬¬) y comenzar con la segunda parte, donde saldrá mi personaje masculino favorito (No. No es Naraku ni Sesshomaru, ya les explicaré luego)._

_En este capítulo la historia se desvía del manga, pues tal sobre o carta no existe en esa historia, ni el chico al que encontró en la caja se pone en mismo plan que el fastidioso de Sesshomaru. En realidad, es un chico muy bueno y alegre :3 _  
_ ¡Ya quiero subir el siguiente drabble! Sólo me falta leerlo unas mil veces antes de hacerlo. Posiblemente el miércoles los suba. ¿Y por qué lo estoy haciendo tan rápido? Vamos, son drabbles. Sería el colmo que tardará tanto en actualizar._

_Gracias a **Emmik** por el primer review :D También gracias a los que leyeron. **¡Me volvieron a leer de China!** Sé que la historia parece tonta y lo es, pero es sólo para aportar un fic sencillo y relajante de estos dos. Sin tanto drama, tragedia o romances imposibles porque ella muere. **Relájensen** leyendo justo como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirlo. _

_Un abrazo y nos leeremos dentro de muy poco. _


	3. 3

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia._**

* * *

**||YOU ARE MY PET||**

* * *

_SessKagu_

_Serie de drabbles_

* * *

Primera Parte

Luna Nueva

3

* * *

Al tomar la carta el perro volvió alterarse. Ella hizo caso omiso y abrió el sobre tan blanco como el pelaje del animal. Se sentó en su sofá y este la siguió. El canino estaba muy cerca de sus piernas, siendo ignorado por Kagura.

La carta estaba dirigida a un tal Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru— susurró. —¿Es tu dueño? — cuestionó al perro sintiéndose enseguida tonta por hacerlo.

Abrió el sobre con cuidado y sacó un pedazo de papel. La letra era bonita, pero se notaba que fue escrita por alguna mujer.

Después de leerla unas cinco veces, Kagura la resumió y subrayo mentalmente lo más importante:

_"… a partir de ahora, cada luna nueva regresaras a tu forma humana… todo esto, según padre, hasta que aprendas la lección… No has hecho las cosas correctas y te guías mucho por tus prejuicios..." _

Que broma tan mala, pensó Kagura tirando la carta a un lado suyo. Esos cuentos, chistes, fantasías estúpidas, de seguramente algún adolescente estúpido acompañado de más adolescentes estúpidos, los odiaba. No existían perros que se convertían en hombres. Era tan tonto como creer en hombres lobos o vampiros que brillaban.

Ignoró todo y se concentró en un detalle especial, de al parecer su nuevo compañero de casa, la luna en su frente.

—¿Con qué te habrán hecho esa marca?

Con su mano derecha tocaba la luna y entonces, tuvo la sensación de haber vivido eso antes. Como si tuviera siete años, con su perro a lado. Y este jugaba con ella. Le daba ánimos. Le ladraba a su hermano cuando intentaba entrar su cuarto sin su permiso. Pero ese perro no tenía ninguna semejanza con su antigua mascota. La volvió a rechazar tirándose al suelo y seguramente intentando dormir o fingiendo para que ella lo dejara en paz. Sin levantarse para irse a su cama, Kagura lo imitó y se recostó en el sofá hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, el perro comenzó a ladrar incontables veces. La chica se irritó de inmediato y se levantó de golpe para averiguar que le ocurría. Sin fijarse en donde pisaba, tropezó con el plato sopero que contenía el agua intacta de la reciente noche, lo que le provocó que cayera al suelo de espaldas y diera un fuerte alarido de dolor.

El perro siguió ladrando y guiada más por coraje del dolor de su golpe, dio grandes zancadas hasta la puerta arañada seguramente por las garras del animal para intentar salir. Ante esta acción, Kagura se sintió ofendida. Primera vez que la daba tantas atenciones a una posible mascota después de mucho tiempo para que se comportara de manera tan prepotente.

Sin pensarlo y harta de sus insolencias, le abrió la puerta para que de una vez se largara. El albino salió disparado a la vista de Kagura, quién esperaba que se fuera lejos para que no tener problemas. Pero él no llegó muy lejos. A los pocos metros se tropezó. Kagura lanzó un fuerte suspiro. Si seguía lastimado, no tendría corazón para dejarlo a su suerte.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

_Hola estimadas lectoras n.n_

_Prometí publicar el miércoles y aquí está. Por poco y no lo hago porque justamente hoy no me siento muy bien. Tengo la enfermedad de las niñas :(_

_Bueno, en este capítulo ya relevó oficialmente que si es Sesshomaru y que tiene una especie de ¿maldición? ¿Saben quién se la hizo? Yo sí :) Por mientras no hablaré mucho de eso. En el siguiente capítulo sale un nuevo personaje y las cosas terminaran interesantes._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y a todos lo demás que me leen. **Emmik**, ya sabes que te quiero :3 **Cami-Chan**: Me hubiera encantado responderte antes, pero estoy segura que no hay anime. Hay un dorama, pero no lo he visto. No soy chica de ver doramas. **Myskinmyheart**, muchas gracias por leerle._

_Y si chicas, no hay muchos fics de esta pareja, yo tengo algunos más pero no son suficientes u.u_

_Pronto traeré la continuación, a lo mejor como el domingo. Que pasen linda noche y nos leeremos pronto._


	4. 4

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia._**

* * *

**||YOU ARE MY PET||**

* * *

_SessKagu_

_Serie de drabbles_

* * *

Primera Parte

Luna Nueva

4

* * *

Las latas de comida para perro terminaron estorbando en la cocina de Kagura. El cuadrúpedo no comía otra cosa que no fuera la comida de su ahora dueña y eso después de ver que no gastaría en otras cosas para él. Ella seguía envuelta en la intriga de descubrir el misterio del perro que dormía sobre su tapete cerca de la televisión.

La carta la tenía sin cuidado y hasta la había olvidado durante dos días hasta que Yura se presentó en su casa, con preguntas sobre su reciente rompimiento y del por qué no se había ido a su estética para platicarle sobre ese asunto. Ambas no eran personas interesadas en los chismes, pero al ser, con toda sorpresa, amigas, Yura se sintió ofendida de enterarse por boca del hermano menor de Kagura. Él no le perdía la pista y se enteraba de toda su vida. Kagura desplegó la carta, después de que Yura no comprendía como de la nada su amiga adoptaba una mascota. Recordó a la antigua pareja de ella, a quien apodaba "Lobo".

—"A lo mejor Kagura tiene debilidad por los caninos" —pensó la mujer.

Hablaron por un largo tiempo sobre el rompimiento. Kagura no dio muchos detalles ni perdió la cordura como Yura lo esperaba. En realidad, podía ser una mujer muy explosiva, pero tenía un orgullo que le impedía demostrar esos sentimientos. Prefería verse como alguien a quien no le daba importancia, antes que llorar o romper algo y verse como una mujer despechada.

Dos minutos después de que Yura leyera la carta, expresó lo mismo que Kagura hacía días: "Qué mala broma".

Estaban de acuerdo en que el perro que seguía durmiendo —o seguramente fingiendo dormir a pesar del escando del par que hablaban con la voz muy fuerte y uno que otro grito— llegaron a la conclusión que estaban interesadas en descubrir el misterio.

—¿Y si se transforma? —cuestionó Yura, observando al animal desde la cocina.

—Entonces descubriremos que estamos en un reality show o una de las extrañas bromas de Byakuya —dijo recordando a su hermano menor.

—Le apuesto más a lo último.

Siguieron comentando sobre el asunto, los corajes y gastos por culpa de la mascota. No sólo fue la comida desperdiciada, además tuvo que atenderlo para curarlo de la pata rota. Descubrió que todo su cuerpo fue golpeado. Pensó que tal maltrato fue la razón de su mal carácter.

En tres días sería la tan ansiada luna nueva, según el calendario. Yura prometió volver para ver el espectáculo, y si es todo resultaba alguna broma de un reality show, se consolaría sabiendo que al menos saldría en la televisión y al menos de entre las dos, Kagura se vería como la más ingenua por haberlo adoptado.

Kagura aseguraba que nada pasaría, pero la actitud que el perro tenía no eran nada ordinarias y comenzó a fantasear con la idea de presenciar algo único y después de que terminaría en un manicomio.

—Al menos estaré lejos del par de idiotas.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

_Prometí el capítulo el domingo, pero el fin de semana no fue el mejor para mí y terminé enferma y sin ánimos de pasar tiempo en mi computadora. El lunes me quedé sin internet repentinamente y hoy terminé de reescribí el capítulo, porque ya no me había gustado el que tenía :/_

_Suficientes excusas. Con el siguiente ya vamos adentrándonos en la trama y descubriremos si es verdad o no lo que dice la carta. Juro que yo no sé qué pasara :)_

_¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Soy chica de recibir pocos reviews, asi que cuando llegan muchos me toman por sorpresa. **Emmik**, no sé si Sesshomaru saldrá desnudo *¬* **Pau**, te adoro linda, siempre me lees. **Cami-chan**, me alegra que sigas leyendo, **Bastard **bienvenido a mi fic y Karyn, gracias especiales por dejar un review en cada capítulo. También gracias a los que están al pendiente y leen, aunque no dejen review._

_Jueves o viernes actualizo :)_

_Un abrazo n.n_

_PD: Si ven algún error de ortografía o un dedazo, diganme, no me enojo. _


	5. 5

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia._**

* * *

**||YOU ARE MY PET||**

* * *

_SessKagu_

_Serie de drabbles_

* * *

Primera Parte

Luna Nueva

5

* * *

Kagura llegó a su casa después de estar ausente casi todo el día. Incluso olvido dejarle comida a Sesshomaru, nombre al cual reaccionaba su mascota, a quien también había olvidado. La compañía de baile, para la cual trabajaba, se puso exigente al tener la noticia de que había posibilidad de participar en "algo grande", en palabras del director. A todos les emocionó la notica, inclusive a Kagura, quien pensó que en cualquier instante llegaría una buena oportunidad para ella.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos, pensando que todo el esfuerzo, los gritos exigiendo más y más desempeño y la mala paga, pronto sería recompensado y se lo echaría en cara a su hermano. Emocionada, Kagura no se daba cuenta que el canino que rescató no se encontraba a la vista. Fue hasta que un ruido, proveniente de la cocina, la alertó saliendo disparada, pensando en que el cuadrúpedo estaba jugando allí, a pesar de que el perro no era de juegos. Kagura lo sabía bien, pues el mismo día que le compró las latas de comida, le compró una pelota en forma de hueso, que al morderla chillaba, pero el este jamás toco. De primera, agradeció que fuera un perro tranquilo y no de esos que la esperaban en la puerta y saltaran de alegría al verla. Parecía más gato que perro, aunque su humor era muy semejante al último.

Con lo agitado de su día, Kagura olvidó que Yura podría llegar en cualquier momento. También olvidó la supuesta maldición que tenía su mascota. La noche se atrevió aparecer al instante de cruzar la entrada de su casa y sólo necesito minutos para ejecutar lo que decía la carta, frente a una muchacha que no creería nada.

Ahí estaba su mascota, zigzagueando por toda la cocina y golpeándose en lo que estuviera en su camino. Kagura intentó acercársele, pero se detuvo al ver que Sesshomaru levantaba su cabeza y le relevaba unos intentos ojos rojos y mostraba más los colmillos.

Se le detuvo la respiración y recordó cada palabra de la carta, de las burlas que hizo junto con Yura. Necesitaría terapia para lo que estaba viendo. El perro crecía con rapidez y el pelo iba desapareciendo. No había lógica para la metamorfosis que observaba con la boca abierta y sin parpadear. Se iba poniendo de pie y el cuerpo cambiaba y cambiaba, hasta que finalmente sólo quedó un hombre desnudo con el cabello blanco y largo.

El corazón se le paró a Kagura, repitiéndose que eso era un sueño. Pero no soñaba. Vivía una realidad a la cual estaba destina y que por desgracia para ella en los siguientes días sería complicado, según lo veía otra persona que no estaba presente y sin embargo estaba enterada de todo lo que les acontecía. Persona que Sesshomaru nombró en su mente y fruncía el ceño al recordarla.

Kagura trató de articular alguna palabra y cuando por fin hablaría, él se le adelantó:

—Necesito ropa— exigió. —Esa maldita… —gruñó entre dientes. La mujer que lo acompañaba no escuchó lo último y tardó varios minutos en reaccionar.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

¡Hola chicas!

Hemos llegado a la parte que creo que todas querían. La verdad yo estoy más emocionada por los siguientes capítulos, que ya tenía listos desde mucho antes que este. Hace minutos que lo terminé y no me convence del todo :((((

A veces pienso que Kagura me está quedando muy OOC, blablablah… Bueno, basta de dramas. No tengo mucho que explicar.

Nuevamente gracias por los reviews y a todos los demás que me leen entre las sombras (?) Pronto actualizaré este y a lo mejor Bones el domingo, no estoy muy segura.

Un abrazo n.n


	6. 6

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia._**

* * *

**||YOU ARE MY PET||**

* * *

_SessKagu_

_Serie de drabbles_

* * *

Primera Parte

Luna Nueva

6

* * *

—Mi ex dejó ropa aquí —pronunció tímida, con la vista fija a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego a cualquier punto que no fuera _él o el. _Ya no sabía cómo dirigírsele ni que era.

A lo mejor si formaba parte de alguna broma televisa. Algún reality show muy bueno, donde ella la seria la primera de las víctimas. El tipo que deambulaba desnudo por su casa, con una única toalla que lo cubría, no estaba nada mal. Seguramente si era algún actor. La idea sonaba loca, pero no tan demente como que su perro se convirtió en hombre.

¡Su mascota se convirtió en hombre!

Kagura se apresuró a buscar la ropa dentro de sus cajones, olvidando a quien le había pertenecido.

—Necesito que me des dinero —ordenó Sesshomaru entrando a la habitación. Kagura alzó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora debo darte dinero? ¿No te basta lo que...?

—Te lo devolveré —interrumpió. —Necesito volar para Europa— dijo con calma, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¡Europa! —y el dinero que tenía en su cuenta de banco, el que tanto le costó ahorrar, parecía desvanecerse. —¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes con cuanto dispongo?

Sesshomaru chasqueó los labios y desapareció de la puerta. Ella siguió buscando la ropa, recordando que la había dejado en el armario. Al encontrarla se dirigió a la sala. En el transcurso escuchó como alguien marcaba su teléfono. Se acercó con cautela. Su "mascota" usaba su teléfono para comunicarse con quien sabe quién. Estando cerca, intento escuchar sin que _él o el_ se diera cuenta de su presencia. Este pidió dinero nuevamente. Al negárselo, pidió la dirección de una tal Tsubaki que al parecer también le negaron y colgó rabioso. Vio a Kagura con la ropa entre las manos, parada inerte de la inesperada reacción de él. Finalmente, dio muestra de sus malos modales y le arrebató lo que ella tenía entre sus manos. Kagura no se indignó, no había cambiado mucho su actitud de perro a hombre.

El timbre sonó segundos después. El corazón se le aceleró a una Kagura indispuesta para cualquiera. Lo pensó detenidamente: era Yura, a la que le había dicho que viniera para ver si el perro se volvía príncipe azul.

Si veía a Sesshomaru, ella se enojaría y le diría de hasta lo que se iba a morir por jugarle una broma de ese tipo, a pesar de que Kagura para nada era chica de bromas.

Suspiró fuertemente. Sería mejor guardarlo en secreto. Le diría a Yura que ella estaba enferma o simplemente no abriría. Total, no era la primera vez que no le abría la puerta a alguien. Sin embargo, alguien tocaba con mucha insistencia hasta que se cansó y comenzó a gritar su nombre.

Qué alivio, tal sólo era su hermano mayor.

Y abrió por completo puerta de golpe. Era su hermano de cabello largo y vestido de traje negro. Seguramente venía del trabajo sólo para verla.

—¡Lárgate, con una mierda! —Y cerró tan fuerte la puerta que Sesshomaru lo escuchó.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

Hola n.n

Se supone que iba hacer esto más temprano, pero me quedé dormida :/ Bueno, bueno… Hace tiempo que ya tenía listo este capítulo y junto con los demás que siguen, que por cierto son mis favoritos.  
Ya voy revelando más personajes que son importantes en esta historia. ¿Qué creen que pasé con Tsubaki? A lo mejor la relación zoofilica (?) entre Sesshomaru y Kagura irá algo lenta, pero de que habrá algo entre ellos lo habrá.  
Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Ya van 20 reviews que para nada esperaba :3  
Y que bueno que les gustó el desnudo ;)  
Que pasen buen día y les mando un abrazo.


	7. 7

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia._**

* * *

**||YOU ARE MY PET||**

* * *

_SessKagu_

_Serie de drabbles_

* * *

Primera Parte

Luna Nueva

7

* * *

La persistencia era algo que el par de hermanos tenían en común. Naraku siguió tocando la puerta y la derribaría si fuera necesario. Odiaba la forma tan irrespetuosa en que su hermana lo trataba, olvidando que él también la trata mal. Sonaba como la típica historia del hermano sobreprotector. En realidad, Naraku era controlador. Le gustaba que la gente le temiera y obedeciera. Aunque tenía cierta afición por que lo retaran para después ponerlos en su lugar. A veces necesitaba de su hermana. Ella lo contradecía y al final terminaba cediendo.

—¡Maldita sea, abre Kagura!

Harto de tanto escándalo y seguro que en cualquier momento le reventarían sus agudos oídos, salió ya con ropa puesta —un tanto ajustada para él— para encontrarse con una Kagura sentada en el sofá, fingiendo que no escuchaba nada. Tal vez a ella el infernal ruido no le molestaba, pero a él sí.

—¿A dónde vas? —le cuestionó al ver que este se dirigía a la puerta de color caoba. —¡No abras!

Pero si de perro no la obedecía, de hombre mucho menos. En un parpadeo, Naraku y Sesshomaru estaban frente a frente. Uno fruncía más y más el ceño al darse cuenta que su hermana no estaba sola en casa.

—¿Qué quieres?

Estaba sola con un hombre que no era su novio y que aparte lo miraba como si fuera poco cosa. Naraku intentó pasar, pero Sesshomaru se lo negó causando tensión entre ambos. A unos metros, Kagura, incrédula, miraba como Sesshomaru no se intimidaba contra su hermano.

—Kagura, dile a tu novio que se quite o le puede pesar.

No alcanzó a responder cuando Sesshomaru se apresuró hacerlo por ella. Si la mujer hubiera querido verlo, lo hubiera dejado entrar. Si no lo hizo fue porque no quería ver ese prepotente rostro.

—¿No escuchaste que te fueras o eres sordo?

—¿Quién mierda te crees? —Naraku apretó ambos puños y su mirada se tornó sombría. Sesshomaru alzaba más la barbilla y lo miraba como una araña al cual aplastaría si fuera necesario.

Y con Naraku, era necesario hacerlo. Tenía veneno. Mucho.

—Quítate.

Entendiendo que él no obedecería, Sesshomaru cerró la puerta con el doble de fuerza que Kagura. Esta cerró los ojos por inercia por el golpe.

Espero cualquier reacción de su hermano. Que golpeara la puerta, que siguiera gritando, que la derribara o demoliera la casa entera. Sin embargo y fuera de todo pronóstico, no hizo nada. La reacción más peligrosa. La que le decía que en cualquier momento llegaría y la encontraría sola y se vengaría. ¡Y el maldito era un genio para las venganzas!

A pesar de la fuerte desventaja que Kagura tenía en su contra, por primera vez se sintió segura. Podría deberse a que Naraku no hizo menos a Sesshomaru y en consecuencia tampoco se metió con ella. Cuando él giró, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa de satisfacción que este no supo cómo interpretar. Ella se acercó a él, sin cambiar su expresión. Estiró su brazo derecho y sin dudarlo, acarició la cabeza de él, revolviendo su cabello.

—Buen chico.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

_Hola :)_

_Ahora si tardé en actualizar. Se supone que iba a subir este el miércoles, pero por varias cosas ya no pude. Tres o cuatro capítulos más y terminó esta primera parte n.n_

_Me gustó el final de este drabble, pero sigo con la espinita del OOC por parte de Kagura. Oh bueno, ya ustedes me juzgaran._

_Gracias nuevamente por los reviews, por eso los amo. ¡Dika! ¿Qué haces por aquí? O: Te juró que nunca pensé que te darías una vuelta por acá por mi culpa. _

_Pasen un lindo día y nos leeremos muy pronto n.n_


	8. 8

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia._**

* * *

**||YOU ARE MY PET||**

* * *

_SessKagu_

_Serie de drabbles_

* * *

Primera Parte

Luna Nueva

8

* * *

Volviendo al tema de Europa, Sesshomaru le dijo que era urgente que saliera esa noche. Era un hombre muy inteligente, aunque de pocas de palabras. Parte de la noche, Kagura lo observaba fascinaba. Aun pensaba que estaba en un profundo sueño, porque era muy irreal esas transformaciones, más irreal que ese hombre corriera a su hermano sin problemas y lo más irreal de lo antes mencionado, era que el hombre era guapo. Parecía que se había sacado la lotería.

—No puedes volar sólo a Europa —comentó Kagura. —¿Si recuerdas que pronto volverás a ser perro?

Una verdad tan vergonzosa, como el hecho de que dependía de una mujer para no ser un perro callejero. También dependía de ella para viajar a una lejana parte del mundo y por si no fuera suficiente, tendría que agradecerle las molestias. ¡Bah! Él no estaba para agradecer ni depender al mismo tiempo a una mujer que para su desgracia no contaba con el capital ni lo más seguro, con el pasaporte para viajar al extranjero.

Después de mucho pensarlo, la opción más valida era que Kagura viajara con él como su dueña y él en una caja de plástica encerrado como el perro que era.

¿Por qué Rin lo abandonaba a esas condiciones?

Desesperado por no pasar más humillaciones, intentó llamar a Rin. La noche avanzaba deprisa y Kagura no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esperando el gran momento en que volviera a su forma ¿original?

—Vas a tener que conformarte con las latas de comida para perro que me dejaste el otro día.

La mujer hablaba mucho.

—O tendrás que dejar de hacer llamadas internacionales. ¿Sabes cuándo gano?

La mujer se quejaba mucho.

—¿A quién le hablas? Dios, habla o ladra. No me hagas ver más loca. Que hayas puesto en su lugar al idiota de Naraku, no te da derecho para que te comportes como un idiota conmigo.

—Silencio. No piensas que tengo la paciencia para tolerarte —dijo de manera fría. Los eran iguales. Parecía que la miraba por obligación, como si ella no lo estuviera ayudando a recuperarse. Sesshomaru era un gran malagradecido. Su hermano se daba aires de grandeza y manipulaba para que las personas lo ayudaran y no le reclamaran después por haberlos usado. Sesshomaru recibía ayuda de gente desinteresada por recibir algo de su parte. Él nunca les agradecería.

Kagura se enfadó como pocas veces en su vida. Ella perdió la cordura por él. A cualquiera que supiera su historia, la mujer que recogió un perro que se transformaba en humano, la mandarían directo al psiquiatro que juraba que necesitaba en ese momento. No era justo que le hablara de esa manera, cuando la dueña era ella.

—¿Y cómo me vas a callar? ¿Llamando a protección de animales? La casa es mía —le recordó con altanería. —La comida que te doy sale de mi cartera y los cuidados que también te di, me costaron trabajo. ¡Recuerda que eres un perro! ¡Y si te digo que hables, ladras! Actúa como el animal que eres.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por la falta de actualización. Me fui de vacaciones por más de una semana y apenas llegué ayer en la tarde. Este capítulo ya estaba hecho desde antes de irme y pensaba subirlo desde hace días, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo._

_Creo que es el drabble que menos me gusta, no sé porque :/ Me hubiera gustado haber escrito algo diferente, pero no vino la inspiración. Espero que el siguiente me quede mucho mejor, y a ver cómo queda la reacción de Sesshomaru. Kagura lo trató muy feo, pero se lo merecería o.ó_

_¡Siete reviews ahjaddfdf! Disculpen mi emoción, pero soy chica de pocos reviews. Es raro que tenga más de tres o cuatro por capítulo._

_Debo aclarar una pequeña confusión de una chica, que a mi parecer se da porque al ver los personajes que salen en el summary, piensan que serán pareja. Me refiero a Naraku y a Yura. En mi fic, ellos no son nada, ni amigos. Las parejas se marcan entre paréntesis (como Sesshomaru y Kagura) y si salen otros personajes, se dejan fuera del paréntesis._

_No tengo más que decir. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y prometo que si vuelvo a tardar por equis razón, avisaré antes :3_

_Que pasen buen día._


	9. 9

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia._**

* * *

**||YOU ARE MY PET||**

* * *

_SessKagu_

_Serie de drabbles_

* * *

Primera Parte

Luna Nueva

9

* * *

Kagura tenía un carácter muy fuerte, aunque únicamente se presentaba en grandes momentos de frustración o estrés.

Antes de que Sesshomaru acudiera a su vida en forma de perro, un dolor de cabeza no la había dejado desde hacía días. Tanto así que hasta Byakuya y Yura le pidieron que fuera a ver un doctor. Ella no les hizo caso e intentó fingir que ya no lo tenía.

Las cosas ya no marchaban bien con su entonces novio de años. En realidad, la distancia entre ellos se volvió tan evidente, que ni siquiera Kagura necesitó explicarle nada a Yura o al chismoso de su hermano menor. Koga ya no estaba interesado en ella, era todo. Pero a Kagura no le molestaba en que la relación siguiera agonizando hasta morir, sino que él se estuviera haciendo el tonto y alargará lo inevitable.

Pasaron tres semanas entre que ella intentó tocar el tema y en el que él la ignorara. Fueron tantas las evasivas que Kagura estalló de coraje y le dijo todo lo que tenía que decirle. Koga no pronunció nada y simplemente se marchó, dejándola sola en su casa. Dos días después, el tiempo necesario para que se tranquilizara y tiempo que el necesitó para pensar las cosas, fue aguardarla hasta que saliera de su trabajo. Ella no esperaba verlo. Lucía calmado: no se puede decir que otra cosa sentía. No parecía ser el confiado Koga de siempre, con el que Kagura adoró pelear por diversión, siendo eso una fuerte base para su relación, por más extraño que suene.

Ella suspiró fuertemente, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza aumentaba más. Se veía mal, cansada. Traicionada por el hombre al que ella le tuvo una fuerte confianza. Pasó un minuto y no dijeron nada. El silencio fue tan incómodo, que Koga tuvo que romperlo de inmediato para alejarse lo más pronto posible, para ya al fin evitar eludirla.

Es en esta parte, cuando las sospechas de Kagura se convirtieron en palabras que lo confirmaban: "tengo a alguien". Le dio una bofetada. La relación terminó. Kagura encontró una caja. Dentro de la caja un perro… Y así dio inicio una nueva historia para ella.

No se despidió. Él no se merecía esa cortesía de su parte. Pues él no estaba a nivel de ella. Estaba muchísimo más arriba.

Kagura nunca le diría a nadie, que en ese instante, cuando las palabras fueron pronunciadas y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa, miró hacia atrás para ver la reacción de Koga. Pero contrarío a ella, él no giró su cabeza para verla.

Por el dolor de cabeza y los sentimientos incomprensibles después de la ruptura, Kagura no se preocupó. Puso todas sus energías en curar y atender a su mascota, que no tuvo oportunidad para pensar en ello, ni darse cuenta en que instante el dolor de cabeza desapareció.

Por un minuto, Kagura quiso agradecer ese estado de bienestar a Sesshomaru. Pero el tonto decidió ignorarla por un momento, recordándole la historia de cómo fue ignorada por una alguien de confianza, justo como él, en su forma de mascota, lo era.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Hola :D_

_Lo acabo de terminar y debo decir que amé escribir este drabble. ¡Adoro el KogaxKagura! El chico siempre ha sido mi otra opción para ella y uno de mis consentidos (de hecho tengo un fic de ellos, el cual recomiendo no leer por lo feo que está). Lástima que hay tan poco de ellos, pero ya tengo una historia entre manos que no es AU *_*_  
_ Respecto al capítulo, ya tenía planeado narrar lo que sucedió entre Koga y Kagura y por supuesto que hay otro detalle atrás que más adelante veremos. Y vamos en el capítulo 9, tres más y terminamos esta primera parte y nos metemos en la otra, donde me enfocaré un poco más en lo que le pasó a Sesshomaru. Así que deben seguir leyendo :)_

_¿Ya les he agradecido por los reviews y las lecturas? Por si las dudas: ¡MIL GRACIAS! No tienen idea de cómo me siento, puede ser una historia tonta, pero yo de verdad estoy feliz con ella. Me está dando mucho ánimo e inspiración para hacer otra historia de fantasía, un semi au más maduro (*o*)_

_Prometo subir el siguiente muy pronto. _

_Les mando un abrazo._


	10. 10

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia._**

* * *

**||YOU ARE MY PET||**

* * *

_SessKagu_

_Serie de drabbles_

* * *

Primera Parte

Luna Nueva

10

* * *

Justo después de haberle gritado, éste volteó su cabeza en señal de que sus reclamos lo tienen sin cuidado. Había convivido con ella varios días y aprendió que Kagura tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, pero que a los siguientes minutos se controlaba. La veía como una niña caprichuda, entre más atención le dabas a sus rabietas, más furiosa se ponía. No está tan equivocado.

Colgó el teléfono, convencido de que no tendría respuesta de nadie y que sus más allegados no podrían ayudarlo, pues no tenían nada que ver con su vergonzoso problema. Volvió al plan anterior: utilizar a Kagura. Miró a la chica que se preparaba un café, con una cara de pocos amigos. En cualquier momento se le pasaría el coraje, pero por mientras debía convencerla de que lo ayudara y debía hacerlo antes de que no pudiera hablar y volviera andar en cuatro patas.

Gruño por lo absurdo que sonaba todo. Para empezar, no admitía que eso de "utilizar" no iba con él. Más bien tenía que lograr hacer un trato con ella y no tener que rogarle, porque por más nombres que Sesshomaru le pusiera, la realidad era que dependía de Kagura. Ella estaba al tanto de su situación. Cuando vio que el hechizo no era una mala broma, se ató a ella para que lo ayudara a romperlo, volar hasta su país de residencia y pedir la dirección de la maldita que lo maldijo y darle lo que se merece.

Al minuto de pensar todo, se puso de pie y camino directo hacía Kagura. Ésta lo miró por encima de la taza de café que se estaba tomando, sospechando lo que quería.

—¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

—Nada —respondió en seco.

—¿Nada? —preguntó incrédulo.

—No gano lo suficiente y tengo muchas deudas que pagar.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta, pensando que sólo perdía el tiempo con ella y que estaba desaprovechando la noche, a la cual le sobraban algunas horas. Kagura no mentía, no tenía lo suficiente para viajar, tampoco contaba con un pasaporte y quien sabe que necesitaría para poder viajar con animales. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que quería deshacerse de él de inmediato y salvar un poco de su cordura.

—Puedo ayudarte, pero dame una semana.

—¿Cómo lo harás?

Kagura le explicó que tenía otro hermano, con el que se llevaba mejor que con Naraku. Aunque tenía sus dudas de hacerlo, era mejor a vender o empeñar algunas de sus cosas. Lo único que tenía de valor era un par de aretes, sus favoritos, y la casa que por algún milagro seguía a su nombre. Pedirle dinero a ese hermano era mejor que nada, y si éste le exigía alguna explicación, simplemente no se la daría. Lo malo, es que lo tendría encima de ahora en adelante y que había muchas posibilidades de que le fuera con el chisme a Naraku, que parecía que lo único que hacía era estar sobre ella.

—Pero tendrás que devolvérmelo o te compraré una correa y pasaras tu vida amarrado —sentenció.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Hola_

_Lo sé, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que actualicé. La verdad, me bloqueé por estar con otro one-shot que debía entregar en tiempo. No he logrado terminar el fic y el tiempo ya se terminó :D_

_Lo siento mucho. Lo malo, es que aunque quiero traer otro drabble a media semana, dudo mucho que vaya poder hacerlo. Y no es por falta de inspiración, lo que pasa es que tengo algunos problemas con mi internet. Pero no sé preocupen, haré todo lo que está en mis manos para subirlo antes del siguiente fin de semana. Faltan dos dabbles y cierro la primera parte._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, Pau y Emmik, las quiero chicas :3 También gracias por los favoritos y las lecturas. En serio, se los agradezco enormemente._

Nos leeremos muy pronto y buen fin de semana n.n


End file.
